


A Dragon Burglar

by Noxibus (RomanticNostalgia)



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternative Perspective, Assassins & Hitmen, Daedra, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Magic, Multi, Romance, Smut, Thieves Guild, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanticNostalgia/pseuds/Noxibus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER WARNING</p><p>Having escaped Whiterun and encountered a dragon at Whiterun, Ceresa decided to do some exploring of her old haunts,  and finds herself in Riften. She meets a red-headed Nord who enticed her with a proposition that's too good to refuse. Witness the unravelling of the unlikely hero's destiny as she learns what it truly means to have a nation on your shoulders.</p><p>A Skyrim fanfiction.  I don't own Skyrim, Bethesda do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction, please be nice and comment. Feel free to leave constructive criticism and whatnot. Hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> Ps-Here is a little bit of information about the Dovahkiin in question, to make things a bit easier.
> 
> Her name is Ceresa and she is a 204 year old Imperial vampire lord and has only recently discovered her destiny as dragonborn. She was adopted into a noble family in her youth and is subsequently highly educated and eloquent. She's a sneak thief warrior type with skills in restoration, alchemy, enchanting, lockpicking, speech and archery also. Her favoutite foods are sweetrolls, and her favourite drinks are Argonian blood wine and Shein.

**The Dragon Burgular**

 

**Chapter One**

 

 

Ceresa looked to the sky as her blood fizzed and her heart fluttered, the sun had risen sharply and far earlier than she had thought.

 

It was times like this that she was thankful that she was not amongst the common vampiric rabble for the simple fact that for her sunlight was a mere annoyance rather than an almost certain death sentence; it was something she had always been thankful for, for there was nothing she loved more than walking through the countryside and the cities at dawn.

 

It had been several years since she had visited Riften, maybe even decades. She couldn't remember. It had been a while since she had been anywhere near the southern reaches of Skyrim in fact. It was only after fleeing from executioners block back at Helgen that she had began to venture back into these plains. The town had not changed much over the years, other than the fact that there were new shops and new faces it was still the same Riften that she knew and loved; she noticed that the smell had not changed however, the stink of fish and sewage filled the air and Ceresa's nostrils reminding her of decades past.

 

As she ventured towards the town market she was stopped by a mountain of a man who loomed over her, making the already petite Imperial woman look almost childlike in comparison. He was a dark haired man with a hard face, although he was not in any way ugly.

 

He glared at her and puffed his chest out,''I don't know you'', he stepped closer to her, ''You in Riften causing trouble?''

 

''Me? Cause trouble?'' Ceresa smiled with a false sense of sweetness and innocence, her gold eyes burning brightly. ''I wouldn't dream of it. I'm only passing through''

 

The mountain grunted, ''The Black-Briars have Riften in their pocket and the Thieves Guildwatchin' their back, so keep your nose out of their business. Me? I'm Maul. I watch the streets for 'em. If you need dirt on anythin', I'm your guy... but it'll cost you."

 

''Dirt eh?'' Ceresa motioned down towards her boots which were covered in a thick layer of mud from her travels, ''I'm not exactly clean myself''

 

Maul's mouth whispered an echo of a smile which quickly dissipated, ''Then we're speakin' the same language. Good. So what do you want to know?''

 

''How about 'here can a girl get a decent drink around here?''' she asked.

 

''Over there, in the Bee and Barb'', he pointed towards the building across the bridge. ''Just watch your back around here, or you'll find yourself in the canals.''

 

With that Ceresa went on her way, thanking Maul for his hospitality. After buying a bottle of mead from the inn she wandered around the market place, curious about the sort of people who currently resided here. Humans were such interesting creatures. Wandering from stall to stall, she eventually came across a fiery haired Nord dressed in finery with a potion in his hand. Intrigued by the numerous vials and concoctions she decided to go over and take a closer look, unaware of the shift that was lingering in the wind.

 

***

 

Brynjolf watched the stranger as she glided from stall to stall, her movements were graceful and very much controlled. She reminded him of a dancer, perhaps she was. He didn't know. He watched her as she smiled sweetly at the guards and shopkeepers. He watched as she slid healing potions and coin into her pack, unnoticed by everyone but him.

 

_Interesting_ he thought as he observed the woman, kleptomaniacs fascinated him. She wore loose pale grey robes and a loosely tied cowl which from his angle concealed her face, which fuelled his curiosity. _Come on, let me see your face_ …

 

He tried to analyse her, so far he was doing an awful job. There was an air of mystery about this newcomer which both enticed and frustrated him. Being so used to being able to read most people he came across like an open book the rare individuals who kept themselves guarded under lock and key were enchanting to him.

 

She eventually made her way towards his stall, her eyes wandering across the bottles of ' _Falmer Blood Elixer'_ and ' _Unicorn Tear Potion'._ The first thing that Brynjolf noticed about this stranger when he managed to catch a glimpse of her up close were her eyes; cat like, golden, glowing eyes. Long wisps of black hair hung from her hood, they framed her face and created a stark contrast between the paleness of her alabaster complexion. Her face was delicate, yet had an air of strength and intelligence. He had to admit, the lass was very easy on the eyes.

 

'Never done an honest days work in your life for all that coin you're carrying there, eh lass? He leaned against one of the wooden beams of his stall as he eyed her up and down. Her clothing, although worn, was of high quality and worth a pretty penny.

 

The lass turned to look at him, her face was straight and she looked up to meet his gaze. 'Excuse me?''

 

'I'm saying you've got the coin, but you didn't earn a septim of it honestly. I can tell.'' he smirked at her, her furrowing brow was a tell tale sign that he had hit the nail on the head.

 

'And how would you know that? Have you had a look?'' The woman eyed him suspiciously, it seemed that Riften's reputation was well known.

 

Brynjolf let out a chuckle, ''No, no Lass, I'm a gentleman I can assure you. I don't go about looking in strange women's pockets, people would talk.'' He then returned to his former tone, wanting to get down to business. ''It's all about sizing up your mark. The way they walk. What they're wearing.'' He cocked his head towards her robes, 'It's a dead give-away.''

 

The woman frowned, ''My wealth is none of your business. So please, would you kindly leave me alone?''

 

As she turned to walk away Brynjolf stepped in front of her. 'Wait, wait! Just give me a chance to explain. You're wrong lass, wealth _is very much_ my business. Perhaps you would like a taste?''

 

It was not often that Riften had visitors, and there was something about this woman that intrigues him; and his gut told him that she was exactly what he was looking for. The way she walked, the way she moved...The way she pilfered her way around the market place. He could tell she had all of the makings of a professional thief. She was petite and supple, perfect for sneaking; and she had quick fingers. The way she carried herself told him that she was competent and well able to handle herself.

 

The woman's demeanour changed and a playful smirk spread itself across her mouth. ''It's not every day that strange men ask me if I want a taste of their wealth...'' she purred, raising a cocky eyebrow, ''What do you have in mind?''

 

Brynjolf laughed softly, _The lass has a sense of humour it seems, ''_ Now now, steady on there lass. I said I was a gentleman. But moving on, I have a job which requires an extra pair of hands. And in my line of work extra pairs of hands are well paid''

 

''Well, what do I have to do?''

 

''Simple, I'm going to cause a distraction and you're going to steal Madesi's silver ring from his strongbox under his stand. He is the argonian over there' he pointed towards the reptile who was currently wrapping a golden locket in cloth for a customer. ''Once you have it I want you to place it in Brand Shei's pocket without him noticing'' he then pointed towards the dark elf who was busy rearranging his stall display.

 

''Why place the ring on Brand Shei?''

 

''Let's just say that someone wants him to be put out of business permanently. That's all you need to know. Just let me know when you're ready.''

 

''So this job isn't entirely legal then, is it?'' The woman showed no signs of anxiety or nervousness, her face was a mask.

 

''Guessing by that reaction I'd think you were having second thoughts''

 

The woman shook her head and gave him a small smile. ''Not at all, I was merely making an observation. You can consider the job done. I have itchy hands, and I'm ready to get started.''

 

'Alright, but before you go I didn't catch your name.''

 

''Ceresa. My name is Ceresa.''

 

''Well then Ceresa, I think it's time you done a little shopping''.

 

~-~-~-~-

 

Ceresa approached Brynjolf with a smile on her face, when he saw her beaming he returned the smile. His smile was warm and inviting, although undoubtedly rougeish and sly. It suited him, she thought, and it complimented his handsome featured beautifully.

 

''Child’s play.'' she looked around for prying ears, ''That was fun.''

 

'Well there's plenty more where that came from, if you're up for it. And there's more coin if you're into this sort of thing. Come down and meet me in the Ragged Flagon, there's an entrance down in the Ratway underneath the city. I hope to see you again, the Thieves Guild needs more people like yourself.''

 

Ceresa lifted her brow, ''The Guild eh? I thought as much. Maybe you'll see me down there sometime, you'll just have to wait and see.''

 

With that, Ceresa left for the Bee and the Barb, tossing her empty bottle of mead into the canal below. _She's an odd one_ Brynjolf thought inwardly and chuckled. Life in the Guild was about to become very interesting indeed.

 

 


	2. Taking care of business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ceresa is sent to shake down a few folk, and finds some very creative ways to do so. Brynjolf sends Delvin to shadow her and keep an eye on her as she unleashes terror on Riften.

The Dragon Burgular

Chapter Two

 

Ceresa handed Keevara thirty septims and headed upstairs to her temporary home. Her room was small and simple, but compared to her nights spent sleeping on the open road this seemed almost luxurious. 

She removed her robes and let them pool around her ankles on the floor, before kicking them towards the chair in the corner of the rooom along with her pack, removing a small red vial before doing so. She pulled the cork from the bottle's lip and downed it's thick congealed content, gagging violently as the viscous gloop clung to the back of her throat. While blood potions were sufficient in keeping her sustained and her hunger repressed these facts didn't make drinking old blood mixed with all manners of disgusting herbs any more pleasant. 

With blood clots stuck between her teeth she tried not to vomit as she lifted the sheets on her bed, she crawled inside and cocooned herself in the softened pelt, the straw mattress irritated her bare skin making her itchy and uncomfortable. As she scratched herself her soft skin became red and inflamed.

 

She thought back to her day's work to distract herself from the discomfort that was gnawing away at her. The Nord man that approached her came to mind. He appeared to be a kind and patient man with a charming personality and an incredibly inviting demeanour, however she also could tell that underneath his pleasantries was a fire burning deep within him. It was the sort of flame that burned within those with a passion and a fierceness in their blood, the type of fire that made something stir deep within her. His nature appealed to her and excited her, she had always been drawn to wild, unwavering souls; the people who's blood burned as brightly as their soul. 

It was not often that Ceresa had the privilege of meeting a kindred spirit, many of those that she had met in her travels were a different sort. She had grown lonely over the years, and yearned for the company and companionship of people like herself. 

Remembering his offer, thoughts of Riften's ratway entered her mind; from what she could remember it was a vile place full of thugs and ruffians. The last time she was beneath the city was when she was hiding from the sunlight after a month without feeding, remembering the way the filth clung to her made her cringe, memories of the other residents of the Ratway chasing her with shovels and pitchfork reminded her to be on her guard down there.

Ceresa doubted that the Ratway had changed much over the last hundred years, it was the sort of place that would naturally attract trouble, despite the ever changing nature of a city. She decided it would be best to wear her armour tomorrow, and to keep her sword at the ready.

She slowly drifted off, and dreamt of the corridors and smells of the Ratway, the itchy bed, her least favourite nightcap; and of the firey haired man with his finery and elixirs who was waiting for her in the undercity. 

After fastening the armoured corset over her red robes Ceresa pulled a cloak over her head and left for the Ratway; grabbing Y'miir, her flame enchanted Orchicsh blade, and attaching it to her belt and her elven bow and quiver to her back. 

She emerged from the inn in the moonlight and slipped into the Ratway, taking extra care not to slip and fall into piles of excrement as she delved deeper into the network of underground tunnels. After quickly piercing holes in everyone who stood in her path she stood in front of that she could only assume was the Ragged Flaggon Brynjolf had told her about. 

She stood in the shadows before a glistening pool of sewage water in which a soft glow from the sconce’s floated and flickered blissfully on top of the water. The place had an odd scent to it, and the ground was coated in a layer of filth. Rats sniffed at her boots as she stood in the doorway observing her surroundings.

She slinked over towards a rickety unstable porch which was suspended over the edge of the pool and listened to what the people were above were saying, a silent shadow in the darkness. Life had taught her to be wary of situations, and to assess them before getting stuck in bad ones. She was wary of those who promised her things, and it made sense to her to be even more wary of a thief that promises you anything.

'I'm telling you! This lass will be nothing but an asset for the Guild. I have a good feeling about her''. Ceresa assumed that this was Brynjolf speaking, it sounded like his deep honeyed voice.

'A good feeling? You get that about every stray you meet on the streets, especially the women'', this voice was female, her tone harsh and cutting. ''Too many of these people of yours have done nothing but make us look bad''

''This one's different, Vex'', Brynjolf reassured, ''You'll understand when you see her, she's got all the makings of a true thief.''

''How do you even know this girl's going to turn up, eh Bryn? How do you know if she'll even bother coming, or make it down here without a knife in her back?'' A man with a husky voice chimed in.

Ceresa decided that she'd waited long enough, deciding that she didn't like the look of the stocky oaf that stood guard at the walkway leading up to the bar she climbed up the porch. No-one seemed to notice her, Brynjolf sat at the bar facing away from her with a blonde haired woman and a bald man. The barman was in a corner sweeping up rats and cursing at them as they tried to run up his trouser legs. She held back a chuckle as she approached the thieves from behind.

''We meet again, Brynjolf'' The Nord sat up a little straighter than before, and his companions turned around to look at her with a slight start. ''Nice place you have here, truly. I'm impressed.''

Brynjolf turned to face her, ''Now now Lass, no need to cut a man down like that. We have fallen on hard times here I'm afraid, as you can see for yourself. I'm glad to see you again, it looks like I was right about you.''

The bald man spoke up, ''So this is the one you were talking about. The name's Delvin Mallory, pleased to make your acquaintance.'' He shook her hand, ''I can see why Bryn is so taken with you, I never even heard you coming.''

''Hello Delvin, it's a pleasure to meet you too. Being silent has been a necessity for me over the years, it's good to know that my footsteps don't resemble those of a Frost Troll.''

Brynjolf intercepted the pair's conversation, ''As good as it is to see that you're getting to know people down here, I'm afraid we have to get down to business. I need you to take care of some business for me.'' Ceresa turned to face him, her eyes told him that her mind was ticking over quickly, ''Some people owe us a lot of money and they refuse to pay up, and we need to get out the message that we are not to be trifled with.''

''What do you want me to do?''

''I need you to find a way to make Keevara, Bersei Honey-Hand and Haelga repay their debts. The method doesn't matter so long as it's clean, Lass. We don't tolerate bloodshed around here, it's bad for business.'' Brynjolf took a sip from his tankard before speaking again. ''Do this right, and there will be coin in it for you. Do it well, and you will have a place here in the Guild. Is this understood?''

'Yes, I understand' Ceresa nodded. She walked away and made her way out of the Flaggon, she had a job to do and she was damn well determined to impress.

*-*-*-*-*-

Brynjolf watched the Lass as she made her way out of the Flaggon, a sense of relief washed over him seeing her make it to the Flaggon in one piece. He had a good feeling about her, and his instincts were rarely wrong. 

''So that's the latest stray kitten you've found'' Vex muttered, eyeing him sideways as she took a sip from the bottle of ale in her hand and raised her sceptical brows. ''I can see why you like her.''

Vex was a sceptical and venomous woman, and held Brynjolf in low esteem. The pair rarely saw eye to eye, although truth be told Vex rarely say eye to eye with anyone.

''She has creepy eyes,'' the pair turned to look at Delvin. ''I swear, there's something not normal about her.''

''Oh shut up Delvin'' Vex chided. ''You stupid idiot, get your head out of the clouds.''

''Oh Vex, you wound me. Calling me horrible names like that. I think you need to kiss my hurt all better after that.''

''Get away from me, you disgusting little man.''

Brynjolf never heard the end of Vex's squabbling with Delvin, the pair were almost like children. ''Come now Vex, he has got a point. I have a few suspicions about her, but nothing you have to worry about. Delvin, I want you to shadow her, and let me know how she does. Don't let her see you, I need to know that she knows what she's doing.''

 

*-*-*-*-*

Ceresa decided to start with Haela, and after asking the locals about her she found herself in her bunkhouse, eyeing up a highly ornate statue of Dibella. She picked it up and studded into a pocket on a belt behind her back, the latge shape disguised by her cloak. Haelga had her nose stuck in a ledger so she decided that this was the perfect opportunity to make her move. 

''Hello there, would I be correct in guessing that you are Haelga?''

''Yeah, that would be me. What do you want?'' This woman striked Ceresa as being particularly unpleasant, and her rudeness was very much uncalled for. It seemed that she was going to enjoy this job.

''I'm not here for what I want, but rather what my superiors do. The Thieves Guild do not appreciate being toyed with, I am here to collect your debt. Every last septim of it.'' Ceresa stared at Haelga, her eyes unwavering.

''Oh, it's you people again. You'll just have to tell Brynjolf that I don't have the coin right now, he'll have to wait.'' Haelga looked down upon Ceresa, she felt her blood boil as the words spilled out of her mouth.

''Isn't that a shame. I was really hoping to be able to get myself a drink tonight. Say, isn't that an amulet of Dibella hanging around your neck?'' Haelga eyed her suspiciously, stuttering a little. ''I also noticed that lovely statue you had of her in the back. What stunning craftsmanship, it's truly beautiful.'' Ceresa pulled the statue out from behind her back and tossed it from hand to hand. ''It would be such a shame if it went missing, it's amazing how many things seem to do so in this city.''

Haelga immediately stood to attention, her eyes went wide and her tone changed immediately, ''You..you..how did you get that? N-never mind, just put it down! That's an heirloom!''

''Oh, it is? Interesting.'' She feigned clumsiness, pretending to almost drop Lady Dibella. Haelga flinched every time it nearly fell from her hands. ''Well then, I suggest that unless you want me to make Lady Dibella look like Molag Bal that you pay up, it would be so unfortunate if you woke up to find her in the canal...''

Haelga held her hands up in defeat, her eyes glistening with held back tears. ''Alright, alright! I'll give you horrible people your money, every last bloody septim of it! Just leave Lady Dibella alone!''

''See? Wasn't that easy?'' Ceresa laid the statue down with a loud thud and snatched the coin purse out of Haelga's hands. ''I'm glad we could come to an agreement. I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused you, but you must realise that you have caused all of this yourself. Here's to hoping that in the future that you've learned your lesson.''

Ceresa gave her a smile, a smile that unnerved Haelga, and her eyes showed no remorse. She plunged her fingers into the water in Haelga's cup and washed the tips of her fingers, leaving Haelga's face twisted into a disgusted expression. ''It was a pleasure doing business with you.''

Hot tears fell down Haega's face, ''You're a monster. You’re a vile, twisted bitch. I will pray to the Gods that you and your horrible lot all hang!'' She spat at Ceresa, a blob of saliva finding itself on her forehead, she quickly wiped it with her sleeve and stepped closer to Haelga.

'You need to take better care of your finances.'' Ceresa grabbed Haelga by the neck and pushed her up against the wall with ferocious strength. ''And if you even let out as much as a whisper about any of this, and I will come for you. It's just you and me here Haelga, it's amazing what can happen behind closed doors. I will tell you this not, and I don't expect to have to say this again-We are not to be trifled with, and do not think for a second that you can pull the wool over our eyes. Are we clear?''

Haelga had snot running down her face, ''Yes'', she hitched, her face red as Ceresa pushed down on her windpipe.

''Good, it seems we have a better understanding of eachother now.'' Ceresa released her grip and Haelga fell to the floor in a weeping heap. As Ceresa left for the door she picked the statue up once more, ''Oh, and before I go there is the matter of interest to discuss.'' Ceresa smashed the statue against a nearby wall, it shattered into a million pieces and scattered across the room. Lady Dibella lay in bits, seeing her lady like this made Haelga feel as broken as the statue itself. 

*-*-*-*-*

'Ceresa made her way to the Pawned Prawn, when she walked through the door she was greeted by Bersei Honey-Hand and was told that everything was for sale. She made her way up to him, and smiled sweetly.

''Is there anything I can help you with there? I have some lovely necklaces just in. Oh! And I have a new shipment of arrows too. Just tell me what you need and I'll see if I can help.'' The man had definitely had the patter and honeyed words of a true merchant.

''Actually, there is something that I think you can help with. I'm looking for a man, who owes the Guild a lot of money. You wouldn't happen to have anything like that would you?''

Bersei's smile was quickly wiped from his face. ''Not you people again, I've already told your associates that the war is bleeding me dry. I have no money to give you right now. I'll pay you as soon as I can.''

''As much as I sympathise with your troubles I'm afraid that I can't accept no as an answer. I will be leaving here today with your payment, one way or another.'' Ceresa looked around the room, looking for sentimental objects and whatnot. She soon saw a smooth embellished urn perched on a make-shift shrine which was surrounded by flowers. ''Oooh, this Urn is very fancy...''

Bersei's eyebrows shot up and his voice began to crack. ''You leave that alone, my brother is in there. I beg you, please. Leave it alone.''

'Hmm, bonemeal ceramics. Very beautiful but very fragile.''

''W-wait! Hold on! We can come to some sort of agreement can't we? I don't have gold but I have goods. I can give the Guild some sort of credit notice, I'll even make it worth double what I owe you, please just...don't do anything to me or my urn.''

Ceresa smiled, this man was making things far too easy. ''I suppose that will suffice, I will accept your offer on the condition that you give Guild members an additional discount here too.''

The man, sunken and defeated agreed. ''Alright alright, you can have your way. But please, just leave me alone.'' Ceresa nodded, and he scribbled out the credit notice with shaky hands. Taking the piece of parchment Ceresa traipsed through the door, proud of her work.

*-*-*-*-*

Delvin Mallory had seen all types during his time in the Thieves Guild and he had seen many different working styles in his time, but one thing he learned was that everything came down to one thing-doing the job and doing it well. 

He would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed with the girl's handiwork, she sure did get her point across. What was even better was that she was creative, pragmatic, and that she had the balls to carry her plans through; a trait that was rare amongst fresh meat. 

The girl definitely had a wicked streak in her, the way she manipulated her marks and smashed Haelga's precious statue was definitely evident of that. ''Bryn was right about her,'' he thought. It had been a very long time since the Guild had seen any luck, and Ceresa seemed to have it in spades.

Delvin contemplated as he observed the thief, and he felt change in the wind. ''Maybe we're not cursed after all.''  
-*-*-*-*-

Getting Keevara to hand over the money was effortless, word had spread about the Thieves Guild cracking down on it's clients and she had the money ready and waiting for her as she made her way towards the bar. It seemed that Ceresa had made a lasting impression in the town.

Ceresa made her way back down to the Ragged Flaggon and lobbed the coin purses at Brynjolf, landing on the table he was sat at. He picked each sack up, checking their weight and size.

''All the gold is there, except Bersei's who has given this credit note as payment for his debt.'' She handed him the parchment.

Brynjolf read over the note, ''Well colour me impressed lass, the Guild will be able to put this to good use. Word of your actions have spread around Riften like wild-fire, good work. You did the job and you did it clean.'' He handed her one of the coin purses, ''Here's your payment.''

Ceresa tucked the gold into her pocket and pulled out a seat next to the older thief. They sat in silence for a few moments, both sitting in a state of mutual bliss and satisfaction. After a few minutes had passed Ceresa spoke up, ''So what now?''

Brybjolf grinned, and raised his eyebrows playfully, his rogueish face as charming as ever. Ceresa found herself becoming very intrugued by Brynjolf, and the more time she spent around him the more his infectious smile made her heart flutter ever so slightly. ''Now, lass, you are a part of my little family.''


End file.
